


Smear

by r0ryy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Casual Pegging, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy, lord where do i even begin with these tags, solas is a dick about his safeword, solas is a very snarky bottom, sub!solas, submissive!Solas, tagging the fuck out of this bc i need attention and validation, the most casual of pegging why is this a theme with me, there's only like two paragraphs MAYBE of spanking but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0ryy/pseuds/r0ryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faerydae Lavellan has no self control. Fortunately, neither does Solas when it comes to things like this.</p><p>or</p><p>Solas has to repaint his fresco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smear

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck, two fics in one day? I'm on a roll! This one is shameless porn. Solas is a full of sass and Faery is prepared for anything. Please send feedback! I am a poor, desperate writer who screeches a little bit every time I see someone leave anything on my work.

Written for the lovely [ysbaeu](http://ysabaeu.tumblr.com/) and can also be read [here](http://r0ryy.tumblr.com/post/140885914365/smear) on tumblr, if that happens to float your boat. 

 

* * *

 

Her original intention was to ask Solas about one of the artifacts she and Bull had found in the Hissing Wastes and inquire as to whether or not he’d made any progress in figuring out exactly what the little box was supposed to do. It was. It _really_ was.

But then Faery had noticed him painting next to one of the door frames, teeth tugging on his bottom lip in concentration and well…it was too late for puzzling over recovered artifacts anyways. She’d walked over, wrapped her arms about his torso, and pressed a few chaste little kisses against the column of his throat by way of greeting. Solas had laughed, the sound vibrating pleasantly against her lips, and asked what she was doing awake so late at night.

“I just wanted to come see you.” Faery murmured. He hummed quietly at her words, focus already returning to his half-finished fresco. They had remained in pleasant quiet for a few minutes more, Faery savoring the warmth of his body as it slowly radiated through the fine cotton of her tunic.

“Which one are you working on?” she asked. Solas had been in the process of explaining and Faery was sure it was probably something very intriguing, but the way his lips moved when he talked was _so_ distracting, and she was far too impatient to wait for him to finish. Faery had turned his head quickly to the side and kissed him, stealing the words from his mouth.

It was, in hindsight, probably not the best idea. Solas had leaned enthusiastically into the kiss, letting Faery feather her teeth along his bottom lip and slide her tongue into his mouth, fingers curling around his neck. Her other hand roamed, thoughtlessly, down over his stomach to push up his tunic a bit and stroke the smooth skin underneath. Faery’s fingers caressed the barest of touches into his hip and slid up towards his ribs. The motion drew a breathy moan from his chest and that had been the end of it.

The rest of his clothes fell into a pile on the floor in quick succession and Solas had leaned up against the wall when Faery began to trail her mouth over his neck and down the lithe muscles of his back. The rotunda isn’t exactly the most…private location she muses, dropping to her knees and biting little red marks into Solas’ pretty skin. He shivers, leaning heavily against the wall and Faery pulls away just enough to watch a drop of green paint slide down over the curve of his hip. It is a moment more before she realizes with a jolt that the wet, unfinished fresco is supporting half his weight.

“Wait, what about your painting?”

“I can fix it.” Solas breaths, wriggling a little, trying to regain the contact between her lips and his skin. “Later.” he sighs when Faery returns to teasing a line over his lower back and down towards the slope of his ass. Her hands move to part his thighs, spreading them until she can lick a wet stripe up the exposed skin, feeling him shudder against her. Faery presses her face deeper between the mounds of smooth flesh, tongue dragging slowly upwards, stopping to flick against his hole and he jerks, a sharp cry piercing the warm air.

“Is it that good?” she laughs, letting the noise vibrate against him.

“That is,” he swallows, tremors wracking through his frame. “ _obscene_.”

“You fucking love it.” He can’t answer except to moan raggedly when her tongue presses in once more, hot and insistent against the tender flesh. Faery is relentless, teasing at the ring of muscle, pulling away to suck and nip at the flushed skin below, working just the tip of her tongue into his body before she pulls away, grinning as writhes against the wall, head pressed against his forearms, upper body smeared with paint where it has come into contact with the unfinished fresco, swearing softly and pleading in broken Elven for _more_.

“V-vhenan,” Solas moans, back arching when she pushes the full length of it inside him. Faery moves the wet appendage in little circles, working his ass open as she fucks him with her tongue, plunging in and out, pressing her lips in closer to suck at the puckered flesh. She feels him shiver all around her and grins at how absolutely _filthy_ this is.

“If you keep smiling like that, you’re going to cut me with those teeth.” he manages to breathe and Faery lets a dark chuckle slide from her throat. She slicks her fingers with a quick grease spell and immediately pushes two inside. They go _so easily_ and the way Solas’ breathing nearly stops has her grinning all over again.

“All done with your snarky comments?” she quips, sucking another bruise into the back of one trembling thigh.

“O-of course not.” and Faery can practically hear his breathless smirk. “You adore my snarky comments–” A sharp cry as she thrusts another digit inside him. “And you fuck me so much harder when I make them.” Solas manages to punctuate the shaky statement with a roll of his hips, clenching _deliciously_ around her fingers and Faery rewards his enthusiasm with a sharp smack to his ass.

“Would you like that? If I took you right here in the rotunda so you can hear it echo when you scream?”

He outright moans at that, head hitting the wall with a dull thunk before he speaks again. “How…exactly do you plan to – aah…accomplish that, vhenan?”

Faery can’t suppress a giggle at the statement. “Really, Solas, you act like I’m not prepared for this exact situation.” She removes one hand from where it had previously been squeezing and clutching at his backside and, without further preamble, produces one of their dildos, the red one this time, from inside her rather voluminous scarf. “I’ve snuck you across the great hall naked enough times to learn my lesson.”

He gives an indignant snort and glances back at her over one paint-smeared shoulder. “Really? How long have you been carrying that with you?”

“All day.” She quips, standing and unbuttoning her trousers with one hand before attaching the phallus with a cheerful little snap to the harness, underneath. “I’ve also been wearing my harness all day, in case you were wondering.”

Solas groans when she at last slips her fingers from his body and turns him to face her, still fully clothed where he is bare.

“Ever prepared, aren’t you?” he manages to murmur before Faery is kissing him again, palms roaming over every inch of flesh she can access, one hand reaching down to grip at his thigh, encouraging Solas to hook it around her waist, bare hands smearing paint across the whole of him.

“I like the idea of being able to bend you over the nearest flat surface at a moment’s notice.” she chuckles, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and tugging at the soft flesh until it’s swollen and glistening.

“Cocky ass.” he manages to mumble against her, even as he obediently hooks his legs around Faery’s waist, stained hands gripping at her shoulders for balance as she hoists him up, pushing his body back against the wall for stability.

Faery steadies him with one hand beneath the firm curve of his ass and allows the other to brush lightly across his leaking cock. Solas jolts sharply, mewling when she sucks the delicate point of one ear into her mouth, fingers twisting in the fabric over her shoulders as Faery worries at the sensitive flesh around the metallic taste of paint. She can’t help a low moan of her own at the feel of him squirming against her, desperately seeking more of that friction against his aching length. Ever indulgent, Faery feathers her touch across him again, greedily drinking in the needy little sounds that result.

She loves how responsive he is; so _terribly_ sensitive, the lightest touches have him all but whimpering in her arms. It never ceases to amuse her to tease Solas to the point of desperation, watch him write and keen, voice cracking when he begs so prettily for _more, harder, please–_

Faery presses forward, letting the head of her cock nudge against him, but keeping her fingers pressed to his quivering entrance, a barrier between the smoothness of her toy and Solas’ flushed skin.

“Watchword?” she reminds him.

He smirks, legs tightening around her waist. “Dalish.”

Farey growls, withdrawing her hand and delivering a sharp slap to his backside that draws a little whine up out of his throat. “Fuck you.”

“Isn’t that your intention vhenan?”  

She spanks him again for that comment, and once more for good measure. Faery grins a bit at the way Solas’ already ragged breathing hitches and his body spasms around her, a flush working its way from his cheeks to his ears as he worries that plush bottom lip between his teeth. She files the information away for later use, eager to see how he might respond to a proper spanking, but not eager enough to prevent her from quickly pushing the first inch of her dick in past his slick entrance.

Solas’ cry is half surprise and half ecstasy, head thrown back, bare thighs twitching around Faery’s waist as she uses small, controlled thrusts to rock his body against the wall, opening him up ever so slowly around the thick toy. Her hands tighten on those narrow hips, smeared with such lovely shades of blue and red and orange, using the extra leverage to tease Solas’ rim with the round head of her cock. It barely takes a minute for him to melt into an incoherent mess, moaning in broken Elvhen against the ruined fresco.

“Yeah, you shut up nicely when I do this.” Faery chuckles. “I swear, one day I’m going to fuck the sass _right_ out of you.”

Solas gasps brokenly as she sinks half the toy into his body, “I am certain that I will enjoy your efforts vhenan–nnngghh .”

Faery very nearly giggles when he dissolves back into unintelligible groans. She establishes a rhythm, a _teasingly_ slow rhythm, taking her time to run her hands over every paint-smeared inch of his body; down his strong thighs that quiver when her nails dig hard into the soft flesh, streaked with such a pretty shade of forest green, over the juddering muscles of his stomach, smudged with blues and reds, trailing brilliant purples over his chest and nipples, toying with the little buds until Solas is squirming and keening too much for Faery to manage and she has to drop one hand down and grip at the delectable flesh of his ass to hold him up properly.

She takes advantage of the new position and uses it to speed up her thrusts, plunging the toy nearly all the way inside Solas until she can hear the filthy sound of skin slapping together with each skillful cant of her hips. Faery uses her free hand to continue her exploration of his shivering body, stroking feather-light lines along his collarbone, his shoulder, eventually settling about his slender throat. Her strong fingers tuck into the soft skin beneath Solas’ jaw and she pushes, squeezing _ever_ so gently.

The reaction is instant, Solas eyes snap open, pupils blown wide as he gives a half-constricted shout and nearly jerks off the wall. Faery grins when he whimpers, taking hold of her wrist with shaky fingers and pressing it harder against his damp neck.

“Hmm, you like that?” she murmurs, sharp teeth bright in the rotunda’s glow.

“Yes.” he gasps, head thrown back, chest heaving. “Oh, vhenan yes.”

“Tap three times if it’s too much.” Faery says and makes sure Solas nods weakly before tightening her grip again and watching as his eyes nearly roll back in pleasure.

She loves the choked little whines that pour from his lips now that she has him like this; pressed back against the wall, paint smeared over his sweet skin, gloriously fucked open and _feeling_ for her; this isn’t a state he’d allow anybody else to see him in. It’s the sheer _vulnerability_ of it that lights something hot in her belly. This is for her.

“For me.” She murmurs leaning in to mouth at his throat, trail her tongue along his ear. “ _Solas_.” Faery’s hand squeezes tighter around his neck and he jolts, thighs shivering where they’re locked around her waist. “You can-”

“What,” he gasps, breathless and smirking. “no teasing this time?”

Faery growls and sinks a hard bite into the tender flesh beneath his jaw. “Don’t tempt me.”

His laughter turns into a sharp keen when she sucks a mark into that same patch of skin, one she knows he’ll have trouble covering up after they’re done and the thought draws out a smirk of her own.

“Creators, what would Dorian or Leliana say if they just happened to lean over the balcony and see you like this?” Solas groans at her words, trembles beneath her hands. “So damn eager for it you’ll get splattered with your own paint without a second thought, just as long as I’m fucking you, isn’t that right?” Faery punctuates the statement with a particularly hard thrust, driving him closer towards the edge, watching as he moans, head falling back against the wall once more and she grins. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? If they saw you like this. Heard you.” Faery’s rhythm quickens, words tripping out of her mouth as her grip grows tighter. “Watch you come apart for me, scream so loud everyone in the rotunda can hear how good I’m fucking you.”

She can tell how close Solas is, incoherent noises heaving out past his lips with every breath. Faery snarls, pressing their bodies closer, laving kisses across the flushed skin of his throat and shoulders, fingers tightening around his neck until he spasms against her, then releasing so she can hear his needy whines. The taste of paint is thick in her mouth but she doesn’t care she _doesn’t care_.

“I’ll take you on my throne.” she growls, breathing hard. “Fuck you in front of all of Skyhold so everyone will know that you’re _mine_.”

His jaw goes slack, body straining, matching her thrusts with messy little rolls of his paint-smeared hips. “Yes.” Solas gasps out helplessly, body quaking. “ _Yes_.”

“Come for me.” Breath hot on his ear. Rhythm faltering as she chases down her own release. “ _Come for me_.”

He does, with an unrestrained cry that Faery is sure echoes around all three floors. Her own release washes over her and she groans into his shoulder, savoring the pulses of heat and how _gloriously loud_ Solas is being. The waves of pleasure recede gradually and she watches as he comes down slowly, until he is sagging limply against her, arms looped around her neck, body smeared with paint and cum.

She stays there for a few moments more, lets his pounding pulse beat against her fingertips, her tongue. Faery presses chaste little kisses against his skin and his whispered “Thank you.” makes her lips turn up in a smile before she gently nudges his head back to kiss his swollen lips again.

“Time for a bath?” she murmurs, withdrawing only enough to speak. Solas hums in agreement, tightening his legs around Faery’s waist once more when she lifts him off the wall, cock slipping from his body with a noise that is _truly_ obscene, and murmurs something sweet-sounding in Elhven as she whisks him away to her quarters.

 

* * *

 

Faery awakes the next morning with a very clean Solas twined around her and an elegantly penned note left on her desk. It reads:

_My Dear Friend,_

_You know I would never presume to place myself in the way of two people who happen to be…engaging with each other, and very enthusiastically at that, but please, for all of our sakes, either restrict your activities to your private quarters, or invest in a ball gag. I’ve found a few particularly nice ones in Val Royeaux. Try Barnabus’ shop._

_xo, Dorian_


End file.
